


Always There by Paperwar

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cell Phones, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Natori's only trying to help.





	Always There by Paperwar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Always There by Paperwar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/336779)  
**Length** : 0:05:46  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Always%20There%20by%20Paperwar.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
